A to Z of the Royal Couple
by Aliko Kinav
Summary: The A-Z of Yuuri and Wolfram   Mentions of Gwen/Gun Yosak/Conrad  Starts off with Consak ends with yuuram   Story Is about a to z of wolfram and Yuuri   Will be completed soon  hopefully  BTW this is not a drabble
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

I will update Shin Makoku Fashionista by June 15th 2011. :P Sorry for the long wait. Anyway this is a new project of mine. I know it has been done before. But I had to write it. The story was practically dictating itself in my mind while I was showering. Now I had to come and write it.

**Prologue: The arrival of **_**THE BOOK**_

In a darkened corner of the big castle, a pair met. The slightly taller of the pair led the way to an empty room. He threw off his hood as he entered. His companion closed the door behind him as he entered the room.

"Conraaaaad!" The orange haired man greeted his companion with a tight hug. Conrad smiled gently and hugged the spy tightly, missing the feel of his lover. "I missed you so much," Yosak pouted leaning back, while remaining in the comforting embrace. "You have lost weight," Conrad stated to the muscular spy. "And I missed you too" he whispered into Yosak's ear.

Yosak smiled to himself, loving his Captain's gentle and small signs of love. The pair left the room and headed to their personal room. Yosak leading the way on to their bed. He left his bag and cloak in the room. "Want to bathe with me?" He asked his Captain, his eyes showing his desire while his voice tried to be calm. Conrad looked at him and chuckled softly and nodded at the spy.

The pair took their clothes and headed into their personal baths. They enjoyed the few moments of peace, before their hectic lives took control once more.

Soon, midnight saw two clean and fresh soldiers readying themselves for bed. "Oh yes, before I forget, I brought the book that you requested Captain." Yosak said as he jumped off the bed and headed to his bag which lay on the floor. He dug through the gray bag and brought out a navy blue book. The book was intricately made. It was so dark that it looked black and the edges were in silver. The binding was in silver too. All in all the book, was a very grand book that was fit for a king. Conrad gasped as he saw the book. "You managed to get it," he said, sitting up on their four poster bed and stared at the rare book.

Conrad quickly got up out of the bed fluidly and headed towards Yosak. Yosak held out the book for him to open. He reached Yosak, looked into his eyes, smiled and opened the beautiful book.


	2. A for Adorable

**Author's Note: OMG This is so fun to write. I don't know if you like this, but I am having a lot of fun writing this. Somehow there is a lot of Conrad/Yosak :D KKM FTW **

**Anyway, enjoy and leave a review to tell me your feelings**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A – Adorable<strong>

The book opened to an empty page. Conrad smiled genuinely. He then closed the book and took it out of a surprised Yosak's hands and placed it on the desk in their room.

Yosak started speaking, surprise computing his words. "You wanted an empty book? You ordered an empty book?" he was starting to get hysterical. You made me go all the way to Big Cimaron, to get a beautiful book made out of blue leather and silver. And then you open the book and there is NOTHING inside?" Yosak's look was incredulous. Conrad laughed at his boyfriend then dragged him by his hand to bed. Sitting him down on the comfortable bed he then settled himself in Yosak's lap.

He placed his hands around Yosak's neck as Yosak placed steady hands on Conrad's waist. "That bookshop is famous for beautiful notebooks. This is a present for Yuuri and Wolfram. It is going to be filled with thoughts and memories, all bundled up. I was thinking of making this book of memories for them." Yosak was stunned by his thoughtful lover's creative suggestion. He grinned at Conrad then stopped smiling, and started frowning. Conrad who was confused over the frown touched Yosak's face gently, enquiring about the sudden mood change with a lift of his eyebrow. The spy shook his head gently, and then hugged Conrad closer, whispering into his right ear. "I want one too," Conrad smiled, then whispered in a husky voice, "If I have time, I will make you one too. But I already tell you everything every night anyway."

The pair engaged in conversation for a few moments, caught up with one another and turned in soon after. The next morning, the pair had overslept.

Yuuri knocked on the door and entered after a sleepy come in was shouted. Yuuri opened the door tentatively, "Conrad?" he asked as he peered into the room. A bare chested Yosak was moving into a sitting position, trying not to awaken the brown haired man who was lying on his chest. Yosak had one arm protectively around Conrad, while the other hand tried to help him into his sitting position. "Yosak, you are back!" Yuuri greeted Yosak excitedly. "Yes, yes Heika. What time is it, anyway?" Yosak asked, his voice edged with sleep. The noise and the constant shifting had finally caused Conrad to wake up. He sat up in bed, kissed Yosak and then realized that a smirking Yuuri was in the room. "Heika," he greeted with his usual smile and a blush on his tanned cheeks.

"Yuuri, Conrad, it's Yuuri." Yuuri stressed as he crossed his arms in exasperation. "You asked me to come here for?" Yuuri asked with his signature naive look. Conrad thought for a moment, then AH-ed as he remembered.

He got out of bed gracefully, and walked towards the desk where the beautiful book lay. "I wanted you to write something about Wolfram in this book. Don't ask anything yet. It's a secret. Write something about him that starts with A. For example, amazing Wolfram, then write some anecdote or your feelings," Conrad said and left for the baths, with Yosak.

Yuuri thought for a moment, then took the quill, dipped in dark green ink and started writing in his neatest handwriting. He finished and left the room, blushing when he remembered his mushy words.

* * *

><p>Adorable Wolfram by Yuuri Shibuya<p>

Wolfram is adorable when he is protective of me. When he thinks that I am in trouble, he puts his own life at risk to save mine. That is dumb, and I tell him time and time again, but he never listens to me anyway.

Wolfram is extremely adorable when he is sleeping. He looks so innocent and pretty. (Don't kill me, Wolf)

Wolfram is always adorable no matter what he feels, anger, sadness, jealousy, happiness, hurt. He is always adorable to me.

Yuuri

* * *

><p>The two half-humans came out of their refreshing shower. They were met with an empty room. Yosak walked over to the book. He started laughing heartily when he saw Yuuri's sappy words. "I am going to enjoy teasing the kid over this." he said to Conrad who was intrigued and came over to see what Yuuri had written. "This is so sweet," Conrad said, causing Yosak to laugh once more.<p>

The pair then went for breakfast. After breakfast, Conrad passed the book to Gwendal, explaining the reasons for the book, and urged him to write something too. Gwendal took the book from Conrad, and shooed him away to do his patrolling.

* * *

><p>Adamant Wolfram by Gwendal von Voltaire<p>

Wolfram was very adamant as a child. At forty, he wanted to learn how to ride a horse. Not a pony, but a horse. He was so stubborn. He would not listen to anyone's advice. Not mine, not Hahaue's, not even Conrad's. His favourite brother used to be Conrad, and even Conrad could not persuade him.

He wanted to ride a full grown horse and that was that. He would always try to climb onto one of the horses. He was too short to reach the horse's back and fell off, injuring himself badly. His back was injured and Gisela decreed that he should not ride for a month.

That was when I banned him from entering the stables and riding the horses. However, he still sneaked in, after he had healed. As I said, he was very adamant. He managed to sweet talk the stable hands into letting him in. He could be very persuasive, when he wanted to be. One of them taught him the ropes, an old soldier who had taken an immediate liking to Wolf. The soldier took care of him, teaching him secretly. A few months later, he showed us what he had learned. He is very adamant indeed. What he wants, he will somehow conspire to get it. Now he has set his mind on Heika. He will get Heika, because he is too adamant.

Good luck Heika.

Yours Sincerely,

Gwendal von Voltaire

* * *

><p>Gwendal knocked on the oak door. After a few moments, and no response, he entered the room silently and placed the book on Conrad's neat desk. He then made his way out of the room as silently as he had entered. He went out thinking of what new animal he should stitch for Greta.<p>

He entered his room, surprised to find another person inside. The tall figure flew towards him, greeting him with a hug. He was not surprised to see the royal advisor in tears. "What happened now, Gunter?" He asked in exasperation, as he led the other man to an empty chair in his personal quarters. He sat down on the chair and pulled Gunter towards him. The lilac haired man sat in his lap promptly, and hugged Gwendal. The stoic, dark green haired man gave out a small sigh, wondering when he would get back to his stitching when Gunter spoke.

"Gwen? Today, I saw Heika kissing the Little Lord Brat. The brat was moaning, and Heika seemed to be so in love with him. Gwen, do that to me too." Gunter requested, his voice small and unsure. Gwendal's vein was throbbing as he heard what his King was doing to his younger, innocent, pure brother. However all the feelings were washed away as Gunter made his shy request. Gunter, usually did not ask for things like this.

Gwendal smiled gently, tilted Gunter's head up and leaned in close. Lips almost touching, Gwendal said in his low voice, "Ok, I will make your wildest dreams come true." He then carried Gunter, bridal style to the comfortable bed that they usually shared. He placed him gently on the bed, and proceeded to kiss him with fervor.

* * *

><p>Yosak entered the room he shared with his Captain. Conrad was not back yet. There were some visitors to the castle, and Conrad was accompanying Yuuri as he entertained the guests.<p>

Yosak opened the book, noticing that the first page was almost full. He smirked as he pulled out a quill. It was his turn to write something. Should he write about the Brat or Heika?

* * *

><p>Angry Wolfram by Yosak Gurrier<p>

Wolfram was very angry when I decided to flirt with Heika. I was dressed as a woman, and started dancing with Heika at a ball. The little brat, almost burned me with the glare that he was sending my way.

I finally finished the dance and after everything was over, the Brat almost shot fireballs at me, when I went to kiss Heika goodbye. A kiss only on the cheeks, and yet that brat acted as if I had stolen Heika's virginity. That time I really got burnt.

An angry Wolfram is a scary Wolfram.

Yosak


	3. B for Blissful

**Author's Note: ahhhhhh I just watched pirates of the Caribbean 4 on stranger tides ;) it's super awesome. Johnny depp FTW!**

**Anyway thanks for reading this, please leave a comment or two, so I know whether you like or dislike this. You can give some inputs if you want for example any anecdote using a particular word ;) I am open to suggestions. Just keep reading and I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it :)**

**My dear reviewers, Thank you so much for your awesome reviews.**

**Asurachan, it was a pleasure reading your review ;) thanks for the compliment, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Princess Sin, I am glad you enjoyed this ;D It was equally fun to write it. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Btw people, if you have any particular word you want to see, just say it. I will definitely include it ;)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I just like to imagine and write stories. Hope everyone enjoys it...**

**This chapter is dedicated to Asurachan and Princess Sin. I hope you enjoy it ~**  
><strong>And thanks for the story favourites and alerts people.<strong>

**P.S. XXX refers to the dividers :)**

XXX

**Chapter2: B - Blissful**

Conrad entered his room after the visitors and Yuuri had retired to their chambers for the night. He noticed that _the book_was on his desk, left open and the ink was drying slowly. He walked towards the desk and sat at the seat in front of it. He was tired after a long day and craved Yosak's effective massages. He looked around the room, searching for his lover, finally remembering that it was Thursday. Thursdays were the days that Yosak met up with his spies to consolidate and review all the findings that the spies had garnered. Conrad decided to do something productive while waiting for his love to return from work.

He looked down on the desk. There was a few paperwork to be done. He looked them over and signed a few papers. Then he put them neatly in a pile at the right bottom corner of his desk. He had to bring it to Gwendal tomorrow. He then found a drawing from Greta on his table. It seemed to be a drawing of... Yosak? A note was left behind the amateurish drawing of Yosak. "Uncle Connie, Uncle Yosak asked me to leave this here. He said it would make you pleased to see this. Love, Greta" and under that note was another note, in a more boyish handwriting, "Captain! I hope you liked the surprise. ;)"

"Yosak..." Conrad muttered to himself, shaking his head in exasperation. He had an amused smile on his face too. His lover always found new ways to amuse him.

Conrad got up and went to his bedside cabinet. He opened the first drawer, which held his special and priceless items. He added Greta's drawing to his personal collection, and closed the drawer. He then went back to his desk to find more work to complete. His desk was almost empty, except for the book.

He pulled the book closer to himself. He had wanted to finish all his work, before reading the first page of the book which was fully filled with writings. He noticed Yuuri's messy writing. Gwendal's neat alphabets and he was very surprised to see that his lover had decided to write something in. He smirked at the boyish handwriting and turned the page.

It was now his turn to write something.

XXX

Blissful Heika by Conrad Weller

Heika, is a very carefree soul. He finds joy in almost everything. Once when it seemed as if we could not reach an agreement with one of our neighbors, and a vicious war seemed imminent. We, Heika's advisors knew that he hated violence, but it seemed inevitable. We were in a difficult position and all of our hearts were heavy with news on what was most likely going to happen. However Heika was either blissfully unaware of the situation or thought that a solution would present itself, miraculously. He had a lot of faith indeed. Somehow, we did get through the meetings without much incident. Heika remained as blissful as ever.

Another incident was of when Waltarona pressured Wolfram badly to take the throne, and abuse his powers as the fiancé of the Maou. Wolf could never betray Heika, so he left. Heika was worried. He hid it well, but anyone close to him could see how worried he was. When we saw Wolfram, Heika expected Wolf to come back with no arguments. However he did not think that he would have to duel for him. When it seemed that Wolf would die, the Maou was very emotional.

Heika is always happy, whether he is with friends, family or enemies. But the one moment where I saw Heika have a carefree and joyful look, was the first time he saw my little brother. He had this stunned, amazed and happy look that will forever be engraved in my mind as Heika's one true blissful look.

Conrad

XXX

Conrad put his quill back into its holder. He had finished his first entry for the 'B' section. He left the book open for the ink to dry. He was missing his burly lover. Hmmm... B for Burly Yosak. That would please his lover.

He smiled and started undressing. It was late and he had to be up early tomorrow. He went to wash up before sleeping. And finally headed off to bed, intending to get a good night's rest. He lay down on the soft, comfy bed, and within minutes he was fast asleep.

XXX

Gunter turned in his bed as the bright rays of the sun hit his face. He felt around the bed in his half asleep state. He rose up, out of the bed in confusion as he realized a warm body was missing from the bed. He got up, blushing as he remembered last night's events and how tired he had been. They had had two or three encore performances. Gunter sat up in bed, the sheets pooling around his bare, toned stomach. He glanced out of the window, wondering what time it was.

The visitors were touring around the country today with Conrad and Yosak, so nobody would have been offended by his absence at breakfast. He was startled out of his musings when he heard the door to the baths open. He swung his gaze to the entrance to the baths. He was met with a tall, muscled figure with a pale yellow towel around his slim hips.

Gwendal's hair was untied and surrounded his face, but that could not make the stern man look like a female. Gunter's nose could not take the beauty and started gushing as Gunter drooled over his adorable husband. Gunter got up from the bed, staring at Gwendal's cute behind, as Gwendal was bent over looking for a clean pair of undergarments and a new set of uniform. Gunter was about to touch his object of desires when Gwendal's deep voice stopped him in his acts. "Don't you dare. Or I won't be able to stop myself, and you won't be able to walk." Gunter blushed heavily and his nose correspondingly gushed out more blood. Gunter dizzily hugged Gwendal's back, staining the pale towel with blood from his nose. "You are no fun Gwen. Fine, at least take a bath with me." Gunter pleaded, his voice conveying sadness. Gwendal sighed, knowing Gunter had won yet again, and he didn't even have to use any puppy dog eyes. Gwendal turned, intending to glare at his partner, but the look on the lilac haired man's face only earned a quick small smile from Gwendal. The slimmer man threw the yellow towel on the floor and dragged the green haired man toward the baths.

XXX

The royal family sat down for breakfast. Yuuri glanced around, noticing that only three other people occupied the table. "Wolf, where is everyone?" he asked, puzzled by the emptiness of the room. " "Weller-kyo and Yosak are bringing the visitors around Shin Makoku. I am not really sure about Aniue and Gunter." Lady Cheri squealed suddenly startling Yuuri and Wolfram. She smiled and glanced around at the family of three, who were staring at her, "I heard some suggestive sounds as I passed Gunter and Gwen's room. It sounded exciting." She giggled again. Both boys paled slightly as they thought of what could be going behind the couple's closed doors. At that precise moment, "What suggestive sounds Grandma?" Greta asked innocently tilting her head at Lady Cheri. Wolfram quickly took a spoon and started feeding Greta, while an alarmed look was seen on Yuuri's face. "Don't say a word Cheri," Yuuri said, afraid that Lady Cheri might corrupt poor Greta's mind. Wolfram agreed and placated Greta who was becoming agitated at not receiving an answer. "I want to know! Papa! Tell me Grandma," she said in a whining voice as she tried to get an answer. Wolfram, tried feeding her more of her breakfast which happened to be porridge, to make her keep quiet. Yuuri was stuck and wondered how to solve this situation.

That was when the two people who were the center of the conversation decided to make an appearance. They looked decently dressed, but their cheeks were pink and glowing. Wolfram and Yuuri were torn between anger at Cheri and anger at the couple, due to the fact that their little girl's innocence was on the line. Cheri explained the conversation to the two newcomers who were blushing at the end. Gwendal efficiently put a stop to Greta's whining with a few words. "Greta, stop that! You are a Princess, and I believe Gunter's been teaching you how to carry yourself well?" He paused for a response, and continued when he received a nod from the girl who had been properly chastised. "In a few years time, I will fully explain everything all right," his voice took on a kinder tone. "Anyway, do you want a new toy? I made one for you last week. Eat quickly, then we can go get it," he smiled as he nodded at the cheerful girl.

The other men in the room were amazed at how expertly Gwendal had handled the issue. Cheri smiled knowingly and breakfast continued as usual.

"Uncle Gwen, so what will you be explaining in a few years time?" Greta asked with a curious look on her face. Her question was met with exasperated sighs, (from Yuuri, Wolfram and Gunter) a scared look (Gwendal) and hysterical laughter (from Lady Cheri).

XXX

After the very long and torturous breakfast, a reluctant Yuuri and enthusiastic Gunter left for lessons. Greta tagged along with Gwendal to his to collect her new doll. Wolfram went to train his troops. He was supposed to be meeting a new batch of troops today.

"Gunterrrrrr! I am so tired. Can we take a break now? Pleeeaaaaseeee," Yuuri begged, with his puppy dog eyes. He was rewarded by a small sigh and a soft 'fine'. He let out a loud whoop, hugged Gunter and ran out to play with Greta.

Gunter shook his head, a slight blush on his face from the spontaneous hug, knowing he was too lenient on his king. He then took his papers and left to see Gwendal. Gwendal would most likely be doing paperwork, as usual. Gunter knocked and entered Gwendal's office. Gunter first went to his table to put away his lesson plans, and then went to greet Gwendal with an affectionate hug from the back.

Gwendal blushed slightly, and looked down at his paperwork. Gunter left him, and went to sit at his desk to do his own paperwork.

After a few moments of silence, Gwendal cleared his throat. "Gunter, can you help me take something from Conrad's room? He finished some paperwork and left it on his desk, and I need it now. Could you-" Gunter cut him off with a chaste kiss and a soft, "Of course, anything for you," which left a small blush on Gwendal's face.

XXX

Gunter entered Conrad's bedroom, and headed for Conrad's neat table. It was always neatly packed. He picked up the papers that were left at the corner of the table, and was about to leave when a blue book caught his eye. He loved books, and this book was well made. He opened the book, curious about its contents. He read each entry, amused by Gwendal's entry. He remembered that time. Everyone was so worried about the brat but he still carried on with whatever he felt like doing.

"So this is the _book_where small notes are written so that it will turn into a very nice book of memories for Heika and the brat." Gunter murmured to himself. He then picked up a quill, dipped it in black ink and started writing his tale, few spaces after Conrad's entry.

XXX

Bratty Wolfram by Gunter Von Christ

Wolfram is a brat. He is a very spoilt brat. What he wants, he must get, or he would throw tantrums. His mother and brothers spoil him too much. When he was thirty, he wanted a sword. A sharp and dangerous sword. Gwendal and Conrad were against the idea. They would not even entertain any thoughts of their baby brother having a dangerous weapon at such a young age. But, not everything goes according to plan, and what Wolfram wants, he will, somehow, get.

Oh, the tantrums he threw. He even sneaked around, stealing his personal guards' swords. He did not stop at anything to get it. He even tried to steal my sword, on more than one occasion. I would love to say that I was always on my guard, and that the brat did not manage to sneak up on me. However, that would be a lie. The brat, somehow managed to surprise me and steal my sword. Once, he released frogs in the halls, and sneaked my sword away. The horror of frogs jumping all over the castle will forever be etched in my mind.

He finally managed to get the sword. No wooden, training sword for him, instead he gets a metal, sharp, real sword. His personal guards insisted he get a sword, as he kept stealing theirs. Even I was persuaded by his actions to ensure he got a sword. He was triumphant, in his wants. In the end, he trained hard with the sword, managing to surpass many older warriors. His brattiness resulted in something good, so it was a blessing.

He was being a brat when Heika came to our world too. He fought with the Maou, almost earned the wrath of the Maou, and finally fell in love with the Maou. He latched himself onto Heika, and caused a lot of problems, for our sweet, innocent Heika. He did not know how to go about showing his emotions and ended up, troubling everyone. However, Heika was so kind hearted that he allowed Wolfram's brattiness. And somehow, Heika too ended up falling for the brat's _charms_. Indeed if there is one thing that is admirable about that boy, it is his determination and his brattiness. But Wolfram will be Wolfram, and you can't have the boy without the brattiness.

Gunter von Christ

XXX

Gunter looked over his work once more. The ink was almost dry. He waited a few moments, looking over the paperwork that Conrad had completed. Once he was sure that the ink had dried, he closed the book, and left it where he found it. He then left the room, closing the door gently behind him.

XXX

Lady Cheri walked along the hallway, dressed in her favorite black dress. Her long blonde hair swished gently behind her as she walked to Conrad's room. She had just been in Gwendal's room, tidying up, and nosing around. She loved her sons dearly, and they were growing up so soon. Her oldest son was married. Her second child, in a relationship, and in a few months, her youngest would be married. She sighed missing the times when her children used to be children. Now they were busy with their lives. At least they all lived together in the castle, for that she was immensely grateful to Yuuri, who ordered the three brothers to live in the castle.

She entered Conrad's room. Her green eyes roamed around the room, looking for anything that was out of place. Conrad was the neatest out of the three siblings. She gazed at his shelves, cabinets, and cupboard, looking at everything but not touching anything.

Her sharp eyes caught a blue book, with silver trimming on the middle of the desk. This was unlike Conrad. He was neat, and would put away all of his books immediately after using them. This book was not in place. Her curiosity was piqued. She sat at the desk, and opened the book. She was pleasantly surprised at the contents.

"Oh... So this is the book that Conrad was talking about." She said out to the empty room. She smiled at the thoughtfulness of her second child. She looked over all the entries once more, feeling tempted to write something as well. She smiled to herself and picked up the quill. She dipped it in blood red ink.

XXX

Beautiful Wolfram by Cecile von Spitzberg

Wolfram is very beautiful. He has inherited his good looks from me. His good looks have not brought him as much pleasure as pain. When he was young, other children would tease him, calling him girly, making fun of his feminine beauty. Wolfram would usually go crying to Conrad. I knew what was happening, but I was powerless to stop it. I was the Maou, yet I couldn't even save my child from bullying. I wanted to take care of him, and his wounds, especially when the emotional blows turned physical. But the advisors governed my life. I couldn't be a mother when he needed me most. All I could do was hold him at night, away from all eyes.

He managed to overcome that issue of bullying, by hardening his heart and showing violence to anyone who dared tease him. He had no friends. The only one he allowed close were his brothers and me. This was unhealthy. Gwendal had Anissina and Gunter. Conrad had Yosak. Wolfram had no one. It worried me terribly, but what could I do. He had locked his heart too tightly. People who wanted to know him or get closer were burned. He did not see any need for friends. However, over the years, he became angry, violent and his beautiful smile was a rare commodity.

His beauty also gained him attention from the wrong kind of people. At a party, when Wolf was twenty-nine, a noble made a move on him. That was the day Wolfram lost all trust in people. He was afraid to let anyone in, because all they wanted was his body, not his mind, his soul. He learnt swordsmanship after that.

I was concerned that he would forever remain lonely, until the day Heika came into our lives. Wolfram screamed, shouted, but beyond all that he smiled, he loved. He trusted people again. He accepted people, be it humans or Mazoku. The cause for it all is Heika Yuuri. Heika brought out Wolf's beauty. Heika's love was all that was needed to fully heal Wolf.

Thank you Heika, for bringing back my baby, my beautiful Wolfram

Cheri

XXX

She smiled after finishing her entry. There were tear stains on the paper. She wiped the remains of the tears from her green eyes. She put the quill back, tucked her hair behind her ear, and left the room. It was getting late, and soon it would be time for dinner. She left for her room, intending to prepare for dinner

XXX

Gwendal entered the dining room and took a seat at the long table. His mother and Greta were already there, and engaged in a conversation. Gunter entered soon after. Yuuri and Wolfram had eaten earlier with the visitors. Yosak and Conrad entered the room soon after, muttering apologies for their late arrival. The family sat down for dinner.

Dinner finished uneventfully, Conrad reporting all that had happened on their tour while Yosak entertained Greta and Cheri with wild stories. Gunter left first to engage in some reading before bedtime. Conrad and Yosak left together, they were both tired and wanted rest. Greta left with Lady Cheri to go see Anissina who was busy working on a invention and had missed diner. They were bringing her some food. Gwendal left the table last, thinking about nothing in particular, he headed off to do some paperwork.

XXX

Wolfram let out a tired noise. The dinner had finished early, but as hosts, both Wolfram and Yuuri had to talk to them and ask about their feelings. He also had had to train and explain all the basic drills to the newbies. Not only that, there were a few troublemakers, who teased him over his looks and made him run after them. He was dead tired and all he wanted was to sleep with his fiancé beside him. Thankfully, Yuuri seemed to sense his tiredness, and asked Yosak to guard him while commanding Wolfram to bed. For the first time Wolfram followed orders willingly. On his way to his room, he heard some noises coming from Conrad's room. He pushed the slightly ajar door, seeing Conrad and Greta playing. He was about to pass by when he banged his toe on the wooden door. He let out a soft cry of pain. He hoped it went unheard, but today was not his lucky day.

Conrad approached the door holding it open with a smile. "Wolfram, I wanted to talk to you." Wolfram entered skeptically, wondering what it was about. He headed for Greta, carrying her then greeting her. He turned to Conrad curious about why his brother was looking for him. Conrad quickly explained what he wanted Wolfram to do, without giving away too much, and though Wolfram was suspicious he was too tired to think too much about it. Soon Greta was on Conrad's bed and Wolfram was writing at the desk.

XXX

Bath time by Wolfram Von Bielefield

I like you, Yuuri. I like you a lot. Yuuri you are so nice. You never dislike or hate anyone. You only like, love or have neutral feelings for them. One of my favorite memories with you is bath time.

When you first came to Shin Makoku and found out we were taking a bath together, you freaked out. Your reaction hurt me, but little big brother explained that Earth had some prejudices about two men being together. But soon, you adopted a neutral position over our bathing together. Over the years, as we fought side by side, you grew to accept and even like our bath times together. You asked me to wash your back, and that was when I knew you were ok with what was happening, between us. You weren't ready to love me yet, but you accepted that I loved you, and to me that was enough. I loved and cherished that first time you asked me. It was soon followed by more requests to help wash your back. I liked that a lot.

One day, after a particularly bad patrol session, the one where the humans sprung a surprise attack on us, and one of my men died, I was distraught. The man who died was not just a soldier; he was one of my friends too. You were so worried about me. I was in depression. I lashed out at everyone, especially you. You bore the brunt of it, and for that I thank you Yuuri. After I finished screaming my lungs out at you, you took my hand and led me to our private bath. You stripped me so gently, and then you undressed too. You took my right hand in your left hand and led me into the water. The water was warm. You calmly dunked me into the water. After I was completely wet, you sat me on the edge of the baths and put shampoo into my hair. Your calloused hands were so gentle to my head. I almost fell asleep, but then you touched my face, tilted it up, and looked into my eyes.

You stared for a few moments then, you smiled, that disarming, innocent smile, and I couldn't help but smile back. You poured the warm water on my head, rinsing out the soap suds. You washed my body after that, and i knew that all was right with the world and with me. I think that was when I knew you started loving, if not liking me back.

Thank you for loving me Yuuri.

Wolfram

XXX

Wolfram put down the quill, staring at his emotional confession. He felt so tempted to tear the paper out of the book, but the book was beautiful, and tearing a page out would marr it's beauty. He sighed and looked away from his sappy entry into the book.

"Weller-kyo, I am done. Come on Greta, let's go to bed." Wolfram said softly, as he approached Conrad and Greta. The pair was playing with a bearbee soft toy.

"Uncle Connie, can I write something in that book too?" Greta asked, turning to look at her uncle, missing her father's words.

Conrad smiled at the girl in his lap, patted her head, and nodded his head. He couldn't possibly say no to her famous puppy dog eyes. He got up from the bed when he noticed his blonde brother approaching him. He looked at him questioningly.

Wolfram sighed. Were they purposely ignoring what he said, or were they deaf? He shook his head, and repeated his words louder. Greta looked at him, and then turned to Conrad. Wolfram was left wondering what was going on. Conrad cleared his throat, "Wolfram, Greta wishes to write something in that book too." Wolfram thought for a moment than nodded tiredly. He had had a hard time educating some of the more hard headed new recruits. He smothered a yawn just as Conrad said, "Do you want to head on to bed first? I can put Greta to bed later on." Wolfram shook his head stubbornly. He always put Greta to bed, if not Yuuri did. Only when they were both away (which was rare) Conrad or someone else tucked Greta in. He was here, so he would tuck her in and read her a story tonight.

Conrad could never compete with Wolfram's stubbornness. He fluffed his pillows, and told Wolfram, "Fine. While waiting for her you can rest on my bed. And no, Yosak will only return later. So go on, rest while waiting for Greta, you have had a hard day." Wolfram agreed with the logic and sat on the bed. However, his eyes started drooping of their own accord, and his upper body started a ton, and before he knew it he was sleeping on Conrad's bed.

Conrad chuckled knowingly as he looked over at the bed, while waiting for Greta to finish. He had given the girl some privacy as she wrote. He was seated near her at the table, but not too close such that he could read what she wrote.

Halfway while she wrote, a knock was heard, but the young human girl was far too engrossed in her words to notice.

XXX

Bedtime by Greta

I love bedtimes. Papa wolfram and daddy Yuuri always tuck me in and read a story to me. Sometimes, Daddy Yuuri is busy, so he can't tell me stories. But papa Wolfram is always there to keep me company till I fall asleep.

Papa Wolfram has a very nice voice. He tells me stories, from books, of his daily life, of his troops, of Daddy. I love listening to his voice. It is soft and makes me feel secure. It goes up and down. Sometimes, when no one is around, Papa sings. He sings an old Mazoku song. It was a song Grandma, Uncle Gwen and Uncle Conrad used to sing to him. He told me, secretly that though he told all of them that he hated that song, he loved that song a lot. Papa Wolf does not sing when Daddy is around. He is too shy. Once when I asked him to sing, with Daddy around, he blushed and pretended not to hear me. He apologized after that.

Daddy is busy sometimes, so he can't sit up with me till I fall asleep. But I know that sometimes, Daddy hides outside the partially closed door of my room. He likes watching and listening to Papa. But if Papa knew, he would kick up a fuss. So he silently watches us. After I pretend to sleep (sometimes) he comes into the room and talks to me. He tells me he was too busy and asks me about my day. He tells me that when Papa is comfortable singing with him around, he will come in more often.

When Daddy is away at Earth, Papa makes sure I don't miss him, but Papa usually misses him a lot more than me. He is just too embarrassed to admit it.

I love both my fathers, and I am lucky indeed. Papa, daddy, I love you.

Greta  
>XOXO<p>

XXX

Greta finished the last entry of the day and put down the pen, turning to Conrad. She was pleasantly surprised to see Yuuri in the room with her. The two, Conrad and Yuuri were talking near the fireplace. She let out a loud yawn, as she got off the chair and pattered over to her uncle and father.

The two men turned as she neared them. Yuuri smiled as she launch herself at him with a cry of "Daddy!". He hugged her tightly and whispered, "Shhh darling, your Papa is still sleeping." She quickly quietened, and sat in Yuuri's lap, leaning on his shoulder. "So I shall go to bed now Conrad. It's late. Should we wake Wolfram? He seems to be so peacefully sleeping here." Yuuri mused as he got to his feet, placing Greta gently on the ground. Conrad walked over to the bed, looking at his peacefully slumbering kid bother. "I shall carry him." Yuuri said, as he came to stand beside Conrad and admired the blonde beauty. Yuuri picked up the light body bridal style. The blonde turned, mumbling something softly.

Both father and daughter said their goodnights to Conrad and left for bed. "Do you want to sleep with us tonight Greta?" Yuuri asked the girl who was walking beside him. Her small fist was clenching his shirt tightly. She looked up at his and grinned happily, as she nodded. The family of three headed to the royal bedroom, for a good night's rest.

XXX

**Author's Note: OMG UNEXPECTED :D so many words plus 8 pages on ms doc. WOOOOOOOOOOTSSS! To readers who also follow Shin Makoku Fashionista, I know it's 15th and that chapter is Work in progress…. I am ashamed of myself. But don't worry the story is in my head. All that's left to do is the writing**

**OMG I FINISHED THIS EDITING AT 5 AM!**  
><strong>ARGH!<strong>

**And I am supposed to meet my friend at 9!**

**WOW my life is Awesome :D**

**Kk leave a review to make up for my sleep**

**Love you all**

**Aliko Kinav**


End file.
